


Circus

by akemi42



Category: True Blood
Genre: Eric - Freeform, Fanvids, M/M, Russell - Freeform, Slash, Video, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The standoff between Eric and Russell in Season 3 is one big giant vampire circus…and Talbot is always a bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus

**Pairing:** Eric/Talbot, Russell/Talbot (perhaps implied Russell/Eric a bit)  
 **File Size:** 70 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Circus"  
 **Artist:** Britney Spears  
 **Summary:** The standoff between Eric and Russell in Season 3 is one big giant vampire circus…and Talbot is always a bottom.  
 **Warning:** Bloody vampire goo

[Download Circus](http://akemi42.com/files/CircusTrueBlood.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Circus on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39tG5tw4huc) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2010/11/01/circus/)

[](http://akemi42.com/files/CircusTrueBlood.wmv)


End file.
